Hide and Seek
by xBaskerville
Summary: Une série de meurtre à lieu à Laketown. La population se questionne et une poignée uniquement décide d'agir, envers et contre toutes les décisions du bourgmetres... (Histoire courte - chapitres courts - crack!fic.)
1. Regards

**Regards**

* * *

À Laketown, le bourgmestre sourit de ses dents moisies. Il regarda la ville sur l'eau s'éteindre petit à petit en rythme avec le coucher du soleil.

Il régnait sur ce petit royaume depuis de longues années avec une main de fer. Il ne lâchait rien, accordait peu et punissait tout. Les geôles étaient remplies de tueurs, de voleurs. Chaque jour, il y avait un spectacle sur la place publique, il y avait des pendaisons en masse, si ce n'était des séances de guillotines.

Laketown avait perdu de sa grandeur. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui avait le pouvoir, l'argent, les femmes. Il pouvait tout se permettre même de décider de la vie et de la mort. Il était le maître, le roi, l'empereur, le Dieu. Oui, il se considérait comme l'égal d'Ilúvatar.

Refermant ses fenêtres, il alla se coucher. Et tel est le dicton, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

Cachée dans les profondeurs de sa maison, dans un sous-sol ancré sous l'eau, une odeur nauséabonde couvrit celle du poisson, et couvrit sa propre odeur humaine. Elle chantonna une douce mélodie, tandis qu'un fin rictus démesuré recouvrit son visage caché par la pénombre. Même les flammes, sous ses grosses marmites, donnaient peu de clartés à la pièce. Elle s'en fichait après tout, d'être reconnue ou non. Elle connaissait chaque recoin de sa cachette, chaque recoin de sa maison.

- Ferais-je quelque chose ce soir ? Abandonnerai-je ma partie ?

- Allons, ma sœur, laisse-moi voir qui porte un masque et qui se cache.

La plus jeune, à moins que ce ne soit la plus âgée, sourit à son tour. Alors qu'elle serrait contre son cœur l'un de ses objets fétiches, les fils cousus à ses yeux glissèrent peu à peu de ses paupières, et ses pupilles libérés aperçurent au-delà des murs, au-delà des frontières.

- Quelle ingéniosité !

- Plaît-il ?

- Un voleur se fait passait pour un lieutenant de la garde ! L'usurpé vient de se faire arrêter. Il crie son innocence, personne ne le croit. Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'entends pas ?

L'autre, tout en jetant une griffe de lion dans son breuvage, tendit son oreille indiscrète et un sourire euphorique peint son visage. Une crise de rire agita son corps.

Touillant d'une manière désintéressée le liquide bouillonnant, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Et quelqu'un se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

- Non. (silence) Si. Je le vois. Bard vient de mettre ses enfants à l'abri. Il surveille désormais. Il monte la garde.

- Alors viens. Il me faudra attendre quelques jours pour qu'elles aient un quelconque effet.

Les flammes s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes et l'autre clôt ses paupières.

Elles ignorèrent cette meute de wargs qui s'acharnèrent délibérément sur ce pauvre villageois. Personne n'entendit ses cris, personne ne vit son agonie.

Ou peut-être que si.

Dans l'ombre, la petite fille sourit. Sans un bruit, sans un souffle, elle repartit. Elle savait tout, elle connaissait tout. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir les Grandes Personnes !

Oui, mais ... Qui écouteraient les dires d'une petite fille ?

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Décadences**.

* * *

Cette fanfiction sera une suite d'OneShot courts.

Je fais en sorte qu'ils ne dépasseront pas une page sur Word (Times New Roman, taille 12).

Elle ne s'inscrit pas vraiment dans la chronologie de Bilbo le Hobbit. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre d'intégrer la Compagnie de Thorïn.

L'inspiration est venue après une soirée d'anniversaire à jouer à un jeu de société. Je vous laisse deviner lequel !

J'ai un sérieux problème d'inspiration, j'avance donc très lentement avec mes autres fics. Le BAC approche, en plus !

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !

* * *

À plus !


	2. Décadences

**Décadences**

* * *

Le bourgmestre recracha un pépin sur le visage du condamné. Celui-ci lui lança un regard dégoutté tandis que le maître des lieux se contenta d'un rire satisfait.

- Le délai des six semaines, avant votre pendaison, ne vous sera pas accordé. dit l'homme opulent d'une voix lente voire totalement désintéressée. Votre massacre sanglant de cette nuit est bien trop horrible pour que je puisse vous laissez plus longtemps en vie. Ce soir, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, votre corps sera pendu et il y restera pour exemple. Personne, je dis bien personne ne s'en prends à mes citoyens impunément !

Sur ce, se fichant bien des plaidoiries (que le bourgmestre jugeait fortes _**inutiles**_) de son ancien soldat, il se détourna avec toute la classe dont il pouvait avoir avec son ventre plus gros qu'une maison, des habits moisis, un crâne chauve et une odeur de pourriture qui s'échappait de sa personne.

- Maître ... La mort de ce malheureux est survenue plusieurs heures après que nous ayons attrapé le voleur ! Il n'a pu s'échapper des cellules pour tuer quelqu'un !

- Ceci m'importe peu. La _populace_ (désigna-t-il avec dégout d'un geste vague de la main) a besoin d'un coupable. Il fait l'affaire.

- Comment vous pouvez en être sûre ?

- Personne ne riposte pour une pendaison aussi rapide. Innocent ou non, il nous faut un bouc-émissaire pour que tout le monde dorme sur ces deux oreilles.

Le serviteur trapu eut un petit rire tendu. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas réellement du même côté que son maître. Le problème était juste évité, non réglé. Toutefois, il s'en fichait un peu.

Ce n'était ni lui le bouc-émissaire, ni lui qui était mort cette nuit, démembré, décapité, dévoré par endroit, sous les assauts de bêtes sauvages.

...

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

- Ne te l'ais je pas dit hier ? Aucune n'est prête. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si un simple petit pêcheur allait changer l'ordre des choses !

Sa sœur la regarda de ses yeux cousus, avant de sourire tendrement. Elle rejoint sa moitié pour un câlin tendre. Elles restèrent un long moment dans cette position, profitant fraternellement de la chaleur de l'autre.

- À ton tour maintenant. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

- Notre voleur se cache chez l'épicière et prépare les viennoiseries pour notre bourgmestre.

- Est-ce d'une importance ?

- Quand l'on sait qu'il est tenu à l'œil par notre chasseur, oui. L'importance est là.

Elles redressèrent la tête quand des bruits de pas précipités descendirent les marches de bois quatre à quatre. Bientôt, la fillette se présenta à elles, tout essoufflée d'avoir courues si longtemps. Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'enfant se joint à leur étreinte passionnelle.

- Tu as failli te faire prendre ? demanda celle qui semblait la plus grande

- Oui. Ils ont encore tuait quelqu'un. Une femme, cette fois.

- Tu es une vile gamine tant de sang ne devrait pas t'intéresser.

- Peut-être ! Mais, ça à au moins servit à quelque chose !

- Quoi donc ?

L'enfant sourit de toutes ses petites dents blanches. Après une seconde soirée à les espionner, tous ses doutes venaient de tomber. Elle connaissait les identités des meurtriers.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : **Liaison**. (Pas dans le sens « sexuel » … ou peut-être que si … _Who knows?_)

* * *

Plus que d'autres histoires, j'essaye de rester dans le flou et de semer le doute. Comme lorsque je joue à ce dit jeu de société (alors, alors, vous avez devinez lequel c'est ?).

Pour récapituler, il y a pour le moment plusieurs personnage important mentionnés ou qui sont apparus : les deux sœurs, la petite fille, le voleur, le bourgmestre et Bard. Ainsi que les villageois et les wargs. D'autres vont intervenir.

Alors, en indice, je peux dire que pour y jouer, il faut être au minimum neufs joueurs, dont un qui est le maître du jeu.

Oui, je compte faire intervenir la Compagnie.

* * *

Sur ce, à bientôt !

(L'avantage avec les cours chapitre, c'est que l'on écrit plus vite pour publier plus vite !)


	3. Liaison

**Liaison**

* * *

Vairë regarda sa dernière toile. Un sourire satisfait et emplit d'une joie sans fin étira ses fines lèvres rouges, éclairant ainsi, sa peau douce et laiteuse.

- Nous ne devrions pas rire de ce qu'ils se passent.

- Cela est vrai, Dama Yavanna. Cependant, sans cette courte histoire, rien n'avancera. Le simple battement d'aile d'un papillon peut créer des cataclysmes.

La plus puissante des deux regarda sa congénère tapoter la longue et grande tapisserie, dont seule la fin semblait illisible. L'avenir n'était pas entièrement fait, le futur restait dans le flou. Yavanna savait plus que tout, que cette aventure étrange se finirait bien. Mais grâce à qui ?

Un petit détail attira son attention. Alors, elle passa un doigt fin sur l'endroit prestement brodé avec dextérité. Sa cadette lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Tu as oublié un lien, ma chère.

- Lequel ?

- Le fil rouge. Celui qui relie deux être d'exception.

- En effet.

La Tisseuse, tel était le surnom de Vairë, tira sur un fil de sa toge. Il se cassa de lui-même dès qu'il atteint une longueur raisonnable et prit une teinte rouge clair, brillante sous les assauts des rayons de soleil, mais aussi sous le clair de lune ombrageait.

Avec un œil d'expert, elle broda ce fil, liant à jamais les deux hommes représentaient sur cette tapisserie. Le raccommodement se fit sans accro, et sur cette partie linaire de cette broderie, seul le fil rouge ressorti le mieux, dans les mille-et-un éclats que lui avait accordé les valars.

Rouge, couleur de la passion. Rouge, couleur de l'amour. Rouge, couleur de la vie. Rouge, couleur de la mort.

- Cela reste cruel, si l'un meure, l'autre le suivra dans le chagrin éternel.

- Allons, dame Yavanna. Je n'ai pas fini. Pas encore, pas totalement.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Et cette Compagnie ?

- Pour que l'Histoire suive son cours, les méandres de Laketown doivent être clôt, Ma Dame.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je t'assister ?

- Votre compagnie, serait un grand honneur, Dame Yavanna.

...

- Baín ?

- Oui Père ?

- Ne t'ais-je pas interdis de sortir dehors cette nuit et les autres à venir ?

- Si, mais ...

- Je ne céderai à aucune objection. Les trois victimes étaient chez elles lorsqu'elles ont été assassinées. Seul, désarmé, dehors, tu n'auras aucune chance de t'enfuir ! J'ai promis à ta mère que je veillerai sur toi, alors je le ferais, même si je dois éviter de dormir des nuits durant pour t'avoir à l'œil !

Son fils regarda le bout de ses bottes boueuses sur le sol de la cuisine. À sa grande surprise, sa petite sœur prit les devant.

- Père ! Ne soit donc pas si méchant avec lui ! Il nous a rapporté du bon pain ! Comme chaque soir depuis quelques lunes.

- Une histoire de pain ne m'attendrira pas. Dépenser ...

- Et il n'a rien acheté du tout !

Bard lança un regard équivoque à son fils. Ce dernier recula rapidement de plusieurs pas.

- Père ! Bain est trop idiot pour voler ! C'est la fille du boulanger, qui lui a donné !

Et la plus jeune de la fratrie partir dans un petit rire doux, sa poupée serrée contre elle. Sa grande sœur la suivit et ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet. Et au vu des rougeurs sur les joues du garçon, le père de famille ne résista pas non plus à cet élan de rire nécessaire.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Soupçon. (Non, pas _Suçon_ !)

* * *

Je n'ai pas trop réfléchis, j'ai écris. Je n'ai pas pu me relire efficacement, je dois partir dans quelques minutes.

Oui, **Aliena Wyvern** tu as deviné quel jeu c'est ! Et pour tout te dire, moi aussi, je l'adore ! Autant en parlait, qu'y jouer et puis … come tu le remarqueras aussi, écrire dessus !

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !


	4. Soupçons

**Soupçons**

* * *

Brisure. Un hurlement sourd, seulement formé par cette bouche qui s'agrandit, s'échappa dans la brume de la nuit.

Douleur. Sentiment puissant, venu d'une insouciante inconscience. Le corps se tortille, se comprime, se tend. La respiration suffoque, les pupilles se dilatent. L'appel à l'aide est muet. Les secours ne viendront pas, ils ne viendront jamais.

Non loin, la lune se découvre de ses draps nuageux. Sa lumière vacille, s'étire, caresse l'horizon de ses doigts invisible. Elle n'éclaire pas tel le soleil, mais elle rend la ville sur le lac, scintillante. Et sa luminosité se projette dans la pupille vide de cet homme perdu, vaincu, faible et vulnérable.

Une nouvelle fois, le corps se tord, dans plus de violences. Les os se brisent, une nouvelle fois, comme chaque nuit. Son ombre, étendue jusqu'au mur voisin est difforme. Il n'y en elle, plus rien d'humain. Car son porteur s'agite trop face à sa douleur ; il va jusqu'à se désarticuler les membres. Il prie. Il supplie. Une demande pour que tout s'arrête. Une sollicitation au Ciel pour que la fin du cauchemar cesse enfin ! Oui. Oui. Il sait. Il s'en doute. Trop de preuves à son réveil. Trop de coïncidences pour un canular.

Un bruit dévale le long de ses cordes vocales. Enfin. Sa voix se libère, toujours plus grasse, toujours plus forte. Sa démence devient bestiale. Il chute par la fenêtre, mais déjà, le voilà invisible aux yeux d'autrui. Ni éclaboussure, ni ombre. Rien qu'une touffe de poussière s'envolant, ballottée par le vent.

Bard polissait les pointes de ses flèches, méticuleusement. La petite lame crissait vicieusement sur la pierre grise. Le son sinistre se répandait partout dans la pièce commune de sa maison. Au rythme des mouvements sur la roche, les flammes de l'âtre de la cheminée centrale dansaient. Elles s'entremêlaient dans une sensualité tendre bien que les crépitements furent bien plus bestiaux.

L'homme jeta un œil sur ses trois enfants, dormant serraient l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit. Leurs respirations, régulières, lentes et douces, soulevaient les anciennes fourrures, qui restaient intactes malgré les âges et les usures journalières. Bard sourit.

Des temps courraient à l'horizon. Mais, ses tendres bébés parvenaient à le rendre souriants, à le faire sentir heureux et fier. Bientôt, son geste répétitif se fit lent, irrégulier. Il finit par disparaître.

Peut-être Bard veilla. Peut-être s'endormit-il, un regard toujours porter sur ses enfants qu'il chérissait tant. Peut-être.

L'heure tourna, s'écoula dans son long fleuve tranquille. Et le bon feu dans l'âtre, délicatement, s'éteignit, et les braises à leur tour, furent soufflées. Mais le froid ne pénétra pas dans la petite bâtisse, laissant les âmes innocentes dans leur doux sommeil.

Le vent descendit subitement sur la vallée, gémissant d'une douleur méconnue. Les nuages couvrirent les astres de la nuit. Et le hurlement des Bêtes résonna en communion, tel un champ funeste en hommage aux Enfers. L'appel dura. Et les planchez des avenues, grincèrent. On aurait dit un troupeau de chevaux courant vers les Terres chaudes. Il n'en était rien de tel.

Le cri d'un enfant résonne. Muet par un instinct protecteur, Bard se lève à son tour et court à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre d'un geste assez mécanique, il choppe son arc, vise et tire. La flèche part, la flèche siffle et se plante dans le flanc du Monstre, qui s'en va en glapissant.

Parfaitement réveillé, l'archer semble voir la patte redevenir une jambe. Il le suppose, il le soupçonne. Mais qui pourra le croire ? Qui voudra le croire ? Il fait sombre et il a agi avec frénésie. Accusé sans aucune preuve ? Le Bourgmestre ne voudra rien entendre.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Entente**.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Court, comme les précédents et comme les suivants.

Le BAC me paralyse un peu, à cause des révisions. Je suis freinée dans toutes mes fanfictions.

Dites-moi vos avis mes petits loups !

A bientôt !


	5. Entente

**Entente**

* * *

- Cela fait un temps.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

La femme eut un sourire qui lui déforma son visage angélique. Mi-doucereux, mi-mielleux. Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise, et rejoint à vive enjambée l'homme face à elle. Elle le contourna, inspirant de grand coup.

- Vous n'avez pas changé.  
- En quoi cela aurait-il de son importance, _Astrid_ ?

Elle partit dans un rire gras, épais. Et pourtant, restant joyeux voire doux.

- Ma rancune est la même. Pas après ce que vous m'avez fait, _Bard_.

L'archer soupira. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, lorsqu'elle finit par tracer les contours de son visage du bout de ses doigts toujours aussi fin, toujours aussi soyeux.

- Je venais de perdre mon père, mon village. Ma vie entière.  
- Ma perte fut égale à la vôtre, dès la venue de Smaug. Vous n'avez pas hésité à continuer à me trainer dans une misère toujours plus ardue, noire, obscure ! Aucune lumière ne viendra à mes prunelles.  
- Vous m'aviez avoué, peu de jours avant la désolation, avoir _vu_ un malheur approcher ! Et vous n'avez averti personne, alors que j'avais eu votre parole !  
- Qui croit les dires des sorcières ? Qui croit les avertissements d'une enfant ? Qui croit un ramasseur de tonneau, affirmer qu'il a touché un animal à moitié homme ? Mes paroles furent veines, Bard. Personne n'a voulu m'écouter.

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux adultes. Dehors, la pluie martelait le bois et les carreaux. Les flots du lac étaient bien plus agités qu'à l'ordinaire. Et l'air, bien plus humide et suffoquant.

Bard reprit la parole, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Alors, vous savez ?  
- Qui ne saurait pas ? Vous avez confirmé le concret.  
- Cela ne se peut.  
- Pourquoi ces créatures n'existeraient pas, Bard ? Morgoth créa balrogs et dragons. Qu'est-ce qui peut empêcher ses monstres de respirer le même air que nous autre ?  
- Qu'as-tu **réellement** vu ?

La femme sourit.

- Attrape le voleur. Attrape celui qui court chaque nuit et qui devient quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu sauras.  
- Non, dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
- Je vois le passé, le présent et l'avenir, Bard. Mais si je te dis tout, la Tisseuse devra recommencer son travail, et tes enfants mourront. Alors attrape ce voleur, et je te montrerai. Attrape ce voleur, Bard, et les preuves que tu demandes, tu les auras.

L'archer retint son souffle. Malgré les fils de fer qui entravaient les paupières closent de la jeune femme, Astrid ouvrit ses yeux aveuglés. Il plongea donc son regard dans le sien.

Il comprit alors que cette fois-ci, elle disait vrai.  
Ils avaient une entente, une alliance précieuse que la sorcière s'empressa de rejoindre.  
La Quête ne faisait que débuter.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Attente**.

* * *

Dernier chapitre avant longtemps,s urement.

Le BAC approche.

Mes excuses ! :x

A bientôt !


End file.
